dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lubbock vs Spider-Man
Lubbock vs Spider-Man is ZackAttackX's seventy-first DBX. Description Akame ga Kill! vs Marvel! Will the Night Raid assassin or the young superhero string together a win? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: The Empire - Akame ga Kill!. Spider-Man had become very wary of Night Raid's doing and decided he was going to be the one to take them down for good. That'd show Tony that he was cut out for this line of work! Perched on top of a rooftop, he watched Lubbock casually walk down an empty street. "Time to make a move." he thought to himself, dropping down in front of his adversary. Lubbock was taken aback by the sudden arrival but got straight to the point. "Uh... who are you?" Lubbock asked cautiously. "Me? Oh, just a tour guide." Spider-Man responded. Lubbock was confused. "A... tour guide?" he inquired. Spider-Man nodded. "Yeah, and tonight, I'm gonna guide you to justice." Lubbock knew he wasn't going to be able to leave without a fight, so he readied himself. "Don't worry though, fares are cheap." Spider-Man added before swinging for Lubbock. HERE WE GO! The assassin raised his arms to defend, blocking Spider-Man's incoming kick, but failed to counter the followup as Spider-Man unloaded with rapid fast jabs and kicks, then grappling Lubbock with a shot of string and tossing him into a lamp post. Lubbock slammed into the post hard but recovered quickly and used his strings to create an axe. He then rushed for Spider-Man, who effortlessly ducked and dodged Lubbock's strikes, hitting quick jabs when Lubbock left an opening. The assassin skidded back, studying his opponent. "Huh. Don't remember that being an Imperial Arms." he said, clutching his axe tightly. He rushed in again, this time running around Spider-Man, looking to strike from behind. Spider-Man saw this coming and fired a string shot behind him, anticipating Lubbock's next move. The assassin allowed Spider-Man to grab him by the arm, yanking him close. As Spider-Man attempted a kick, Lubbock brought his axe around and slashed for his foe. The young superhero realised this and pulled back. The axe barely scratched his torso, but didn't do much else. As Lubbock attempted to drive his axe round again, Spider-Man quickly grabbed Lubbock's swinging arm, removing his weapon from his hand. Lubbock then drove his head into Spider-Man's face, knocking the superhero back. Lubbock continued to circle his foe, still after a definitive opening. "Wanna play tag? Alright, I'm it!" Spider-Man taunted, firing a web towards Lubbock, who had seemingly stopped for breath. He then realised that his web stopped directly in front of his opponent. "Wait, huh?" Spider-Man wondered. Lubbock smirked cockily. "So then, tour guide, guess this wasn't in your brochure? All this while I've been setting up my string to trap you in a tight space so you can't break free." Lubbock then formed a mace with his string. "Just in case you planned on running, you know." Spider-Man fired a string towards the string Lubbock had set up, using it as leverage to get in close. Lubbock saw this coming and delivered a kick to the incoming superhero, knocking him back. He then swung for Spider-Man's head with his mace, which the superhero dodged, using whatever space he had to keep his distance from Lubbock. Spider-Man fired a web into Lubbock's chest, reeling the assassin in again. Lubbock's immediate response was to swing for the superhero with his mace, but this is what Spider-Man was expecting. Spider-Man crouched and drove both his legs into Lubbock, sending him into the air. Lubbock spun round to regain his composure, but Spider-Man didn't give him much time, grabbing him with another web, slamming him into the ground several times. Spider-Man stood over the grounded assassin, who struggled to stand. He then concealed his foe in a tight web, restraining him. "Alright pal, time to send you packing." Lubbock then began to chuckle to himself, which Spider-Man didn't appreciate. "Uh, what's so funny?" Lubbock just grinned. "So sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm afraid victory is mine." Spider-Man was confused at this. "What do you mean?" he asked. Lubbock hinted at the slash across Spider-Man's chest. "While we've been battling, my strings have been working their way into your bloodstream, carefully wrapping across vital organs, say, your heart." Spider-Man was taken aback by this. "Which means, with one swift movement, my strings will crush your beating heart into oblivion." Spider-Man knew he needed to prevent this from happening - he could feel the strings tightening around his heart. He quickly tried to think of an answer, but Lubbock had managed to get his hand free. "Time's up." he taunted, yanking the strings, which burst Spider-Man's heart like a balloon. The superhero slumped to the floor and Lubbock recalled his string. After removing the web from around him, he pulled his hood up and continued on like nothing happened. DBX! Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights